Choices
by DarkRose97
Summary: What happened after Double Cross? Toby and Callie-Rose believed that their son had a safe and equal future, but they were wrong. On the twists and turns of their son's life he learns the whole truth and he has to make decisions that everything depend on.


**Hi,**

**I wrote this when I had a sudden burst of inspiration. I had wanted to write an 'after Double Cross' story for a while however, I hadn't known what to write until now.**

**Please read and review! I really want to know what you think about this story and whether or not I should continue**

**Disclaimer- I don't like disclaimers as they are pointless and a waste of time so this one goes for the whole story (If you think I should continue lol). I do not own Noughts and Crosses it belongs to the amazing Mallory Blackman. I do however own the plot of this story and all the new characters I invent.**

**Choices**

Prologue

All through my life people had been telling me how lucky I was. They had been telling me how the generation I lived in was somewhat privileged and that I should never take it for granted. Even my parents constantly pointed out how happy they were for me to live in a society where equality actually existed.

I had never felt privileged. It seemed that living in this future meant having to prove something, almost… having to prove you were worthy of living here. Even when my parents explained just how bad things used to be I felt that I was missing out on things. I guessed that since it had been a lot worse with my parents, what it was now must have been very different. However, me, living in this current time I realised how even with equality the Crosses still ruled us. We were still putty in their hands and even with our extra power it was never going to be enough. The way of the world forever had been that the Crosses ruled the Noughts. I knew that that was still the case and that that would never change. There would always be the majority of the Crosses hating the Noughts. There would always be Crosses prepared to do anything in their power to take us Noughts down and turn back time.

Saying all of that, it wasn't completely true that I was all Nought. I, after all, had Cross blood running through my veins. My grand- mother had been a Cross. My mother was half- Cross. However, her dad had been a Nought just as my dad was. My grand- father had suffered a fate much the same as a lot of Noughts had fared in that time. The same fate my great grand- father had gotten and a fate that was now illegal. Not that it stopped some Crosses. There were organisations that secretly stole Noughts off the street and executed them in a more than familiar manner. They were being hunted by the police, but not well enough! Most police officers were Crosses who completely agreed with the savage slayings that were continuously happening.

A while ago, a group called the Liberation Militia did everything in their power to get equality between Crosses. They had done some extremely immoral and wrong things. What they had been was a shameful burden on all Noughts. The Crosses had absolutely loathed them and said how we were just living up to our name. But now the Crosses were acting in a manner that was not much different. To them, the way they were now acting was perfectly normal and alright. It showed just how above us the crosses thought they were.

It was my distaste of the Crosses that had probably led to me being here. I had walked plenty of choices and decided on this one. This had been the most perilous decision I could have made and also, probably the stupidest. The real problem was that I made a mistake. I underestimated my opponent's ability and for that I was now paying…

I padded along as silently as I could be, the marbled floor squeaking at my approach. I took one last step to the coded door and reached my destination. It was too quiet, too unnatural. Something was wrong; very wrong! The hallway was still empty and no nearing feet could be heard. I arched my fingers, an involuntary action and typed in the numbers I had permanently scorched into my brain. A loud beep sounded and then the door swung open. The room was dark and the light from the hallway was no help.

I cautiously stepped in and shut the door. I forced my eyes to adjust to the darkness while my hand feeled for a light switch. It touched a button and I immediately switched it on. I was at no risk of being found now so caution was unnecessary. The room flood into light a heartbeat later my blood pumping vigorously through my veins. I turned away from the wall and faced the room.

"It's nice of you to finally make an appearance; I've been waiting for you!"

I had always been told that I was lucky, that I lived in a better world. If that was really true, then why did I have a gun pointed at my head and one last choice to make? A choice that everyone's future depended on…

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. Please review and tell me whether you think I should continue or not. I really would like to start telling this story but if no one's going to read it then I don't see the point. So R&R and give me your opinion! :)**

**~Kajsa**


End file.
